Mysteries Unresolved
by Cyn James
Summary: Two new transfer students with pasts yet to be discovered arrive at hogwarts and are placed in
1. On the Hogwarts Express

1 Chapter 1: Journey to Hogwarts  
  
The Hogwarts Express started moving. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sat in their compartment. Hermione, who had become a prefect, was supposed to sit in a compartment with the other prefects, but preferred to be with her friends. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, as usual, and Hermione was reading Hogwarts, a History for about the fifteenth time. It was very quiet. Suddenly two girls burst in. One was a tall girl with light blond hair and deep brown eyes. The other was of average height with hair of a dark red color not unlike the Weasleys' and eyes as blue as the sea after a storm.  
  
"Sorry, but could we sit here?" the blond girl asked. Hermione nodded and moved her books over to make room.  
  
"My name is Cyn James, and this is my cousin, Jane Murray. We're sorry about barging on you like this, but we were sitting with this really nasty girl called Pansy. Jane and I couldn't stand her so we left," Cyn explained. The boys were unusually quiet.  
  
"You don't need to explain yourselves to us. Oh, by the way, my name is Hermione Granger. These two are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter?" Cyn was shocked.  
  
"Cyn, don't be such an idiot. He's practically your cousin, my dad being his godfather and all."  
  
"Jane, you idiot! Now we have to explain everything." Blurted out a very angry Cyn.  
  
During this exchange it suddenly dawned on Hermione that they had very thick Liverpudlian accents. She had also never seen them before, so they couldn't have ever gone to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, who are you two?" Ron had apparently gotten his speech back again.  
  
He and Harry had finally stopped talking about Quidditch and realized there were two strange girls in their compartment.  
  
"I'm Jane Murray and this is my cousin Cyn James. We just transferred here from America."  
  
"But you have British accents," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but we moved to the states when we were about nine. Before we lived in Liverpool. Home of the Beatles," Cyn explained.  
  
"You like the Beatles??!!!" Draco Malfoy practically yelled. He had just come into the compartment.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," said Harry.  
  
"No, if I come out of here Pansy will start bugging me again. Now back to what I was saying. I thought I was the only one our age who liked the Beatles."  
  
" So did I! Everyone thinks they're bad just because they're from the sixties. I'm Cyn, by the way. Cyn James."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"So, what's your favorite song? I personally enjoy ' Strawberry Fields' a lot".  
  
Ron snorted. "So Malfoy actually likes muggle music? Give me a break, we all know why you're here."  
  
"What, the Weasel wants to fight?"  
  
"You're on, Malfoy-" But before any of them could draw out there wands, Jane stopped them. "Stop acting like 2 year olds, you two! There's really nothing to fight over; Cyn was just having a nice conversation with Draco, and you KNOW THAT RON!" Ron's ears immediately turned a brilliant shade of red, and he blushed, not meeting Jane's glaring eyes. Meanwhile, Harry had chosen to continue up the fight.  
  
"What are you up to, Malfoy?" he asked in a challenging voice.  
  
Draco glared back with an equal challenge in his eyes. "If you prefer to know, it's none of your business. You really are pathetic, Potter, choosing to stop us just because Cyn and I were having a civil conversation for once." And with that he walked smoothly out without a backwards glance. Hermione hissed, "Look what you did! You two totally ruined everything!" And she started after the others. Ron and Harry stared after them, to shocked for words. In two minutes three people had already walked out in anger, following their arch-nemesis Malfoy!  
  
In no time at all they were there. They stepped off the train and got into the horse-less carriages. Jane and Cyn followed the first years so they could get their first glimpse of Hogwarts the same way everyone else had. They were soon met by Professor McGonagall. She led them into the building, where they would be met by the Sorting Hat.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride Cyn and Draco talked about the Beatles. Ron and Jane had gotten into an interesting conversation about what it must be like to be a muggle and Harry and Hermione were discussing a new Quidditch book Hermione had read. In no time they at all 


	2. Arrival at Hogwarts

Disclaimer- Forgot to add one before. All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowing.  
  
1 Chapter 2- Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
After all the first years had been sorted Dumbledore got up to make some announcements.  
  
Before we begin the feast I have a few announcements to make. First our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Jenna Black. Now, for the more exciting news. We have two new transfer students from America. Miss Jane Murray and Miss Cynthia James. Miss James, step forward to be sorted."  
  
Cyn walked up to the stool and sat down. Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
She heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Hmm. Well there's definitely plenty of bravery, maybe Gryffindor. Oh, but it seems you want to make your mark on this school. Well you might be good for the Slytherins. You may be destined to end the war between the two houses. What do you say?"  
  
"Well I really don't know much about the houses." Cyn told the hat.  
  
"Well then I will put you in SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.  
  
Cyn got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. She found a seat right next to Draco Malfoy, who was being tormented by Pansy again. It was now Jane's turn. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Well you are an interesting one Jane Black."  
  
2 "How did you know-?"  
  
" I know all that is in your head. I remember your parents. Both Gryffindors, but you seem different. You are definitely a SLYTHERIN! " announced the hat. Jane joined Cyn at the Slytherin table. She was unable to speak to Cyn however, as she was deep in conversation with Draco.  
  
Jane rolled her eyes. There was no stopping Cyn when she was talking about the Beatles. 


	3. Beatles Enter the Picture

Disclaimer -Cyn James and Jane Murray belong to me. I otherwise own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3- Beatles in the Slytherin Common Room  
  
Later that night Cyn sat in the Slytherin common room reading. She could have done this in her dorm, but that would mean putting up with Pansy wailing about Draco not liking her. She felt bad for Blaise Zabini who had the bed right next to her.  
  
Jane had fallen asleep in the chair opposite to Cyn and was mumbling in her sleep. Draco on the other hand was reading in the potions book so that he would be ahead of Hermione. Cyn shook her head. She didn't understand why her Gryffindor friends hated Draco so much or why he hated them. She decided to stop worrying about them and get back to her book, The Beatles Anthology.  
  
"I wonder if it would work," she whispered, remembering a spell she had read about in a book she had found in the library of the American school. She picked up her wand and mumbled something, pointing at a picture of the Beatles. Suddenly the four Beatles appeared. Cyn looked down and saw that they were no longer in the picture.  
  
"What's goin' on," asked John. He had a strong Liverpool accent like Cyn's. Draco looked up from his reading and gasped.  
  
"Yeah, where are we?" said Paul. Everyone looked over at Cyn.  
  
"Um, well I'm a witch and I sort of made you guys pop out of a picture. I didn't know it would work," she explained.  
  
"What's goin' on?" asked Jane who had just woken up. She nearly passed out when she saw the Beatles. They in the meantime were exploring the common room.  
  
"Jane, you better go find your mum, she'll probably know what to do," Cyn told Jane, who nodded and was about to leave the common room when she suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Cyn, it's like the middle of the night. I'll get caught and expelled before I've had even one class!" she cried.  
  
" You can use my invisibility cloak. I'll go get it,"said Draco. He turned and ran up to the fifth-year boy's dormitory. A few minutes later he returned with the cloak.  
  
"Here," he said as he handed it to Jane. She took it and thanked him, then turned and ran off to find Professor Black, leaving Cyn and Draco to deal with the Beatles. 


	4. Jane's Secret

I own the plot and Jane and Cyn. I own absolutely nothing else so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4- Jane's Secret  
  
Jane burst into the office of Professor Black. She took off the invisibility cloak and ran over to the professor. Jenna Black looked up from the letter she was writing to her husband Sirius.  
  
"Jane, what on earth are you doing here??!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Cyn made the Beatles come out of a picture from her book. We don't know what to do. We can't just let the stay in the Slytherin common room," she said to her mother, who was looking quite distressed by this news. Probably because she had made her daughter take her last name to avoid attracting attention to the fact that Jane was Sirius Black's daughter. She didn't want Jane being made fun of for it. Now all her efforts had proved fruitless. This little incident would definitely attract attention to Jane, even if it were Cyn's fault.  
  
"Well I guess you better take me with you to the Slytherin common room. Come on, let's get this taken care of." With that said they left Professor Black's office and head toward the Slytherin common room.  
  
Back at the common room Cyn and Draco were having a bit of difficulty. John, who had found out that he was dead had jumped out of the window and run into the forbidden forest screaming his head off. George had followed shortly after Cyn let slip that he too was dead. Ringo was sitting on the floor sobbing because he had lost his lucky ring. The Beatles Anthology on the other hand fascinated Paul. This gave Draco an opportunity to talk to Cyn about something that had been bugging him all day.  
  
"Cyn?" he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering something. Well, you know how you're friend with Potter, Granger, and Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, cursing herself mentally for not saying something more intelligent.  
  
" Well, they dispise me. I dispise them. It seems a little strange that you could be friends with both of us. What I really want to know is if y o truly like me, or are you just spying for them?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Cyn was extremely hurt. How could he even think that? She wished that there wasn't that stupid rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins. What bothered her even more was that Draco thought that she would do something like that to him.  
  
"Draco, I would never do anything that could hurt you like that. I can't believe you would even think that of me," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Neither was aware that Paul and Ringo had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two intently.  
  
"Oh Cyn, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you upset. I really would never have asked you if I had known it would make you cry. I love you Cyn," As soon as the words left his lips he realized what he had just said. Now Cyn would think him an idiot. But instead of laughing at him Cyn smiled.  
  
"I love you two Draco. I just thought that if I said anything you would laugh, and-"  
  
Cyn was silenced as Draco suddenly placed his lips on hers. At that moment Jane and her mother came into the common room. 


	5. The Adventure in the Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer- I claim Jane, Cyn, and Jenna Black. Iclaim nothing else so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 5- Jane Gets Grossed Out.  
  
Jane and her mum walked into the common room. Jane wished she hadn't as soon as she saw what was in there. Draco and Cyn practically making out!! Not something Jane had ever wanted to see.  
  
"Ahem!" Jane said t make herself known. Draco and Cyn looked over at Jane, both blushing furiously.  
  
"Um.hi Jane.um.." Cyn stammered.  
  
"So where are they?" asked Professor Black, rescuing Cyn and Draco from further embarrassment.  
  
"You mean us?" asked Paul.  
  
"Yeah. I see Paul and Ringo, but where are the other two?"  
  
"They kind of ran into the forbidden forest,," Draco explained.  
  
"Well we better go find them before they get themselves killed. We'll split into groups. Paul, you come with me. Ringo go with Jane, and Draco, you go with Cyn. All right, let's go." with that they left and made for the forbidden forest.  
  
In the forest-  
  
"Hey, Draco, look over there,"said Cyn, pointing to a large hole in a nearby tree.  
  
"I think we should go check it out. What about you?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I agree, come on. If we find anything we can go tell the others."  
  
"All right then. Let's go," This being said they entered the hole.  
  
This was no ordinary tree. They walked for at least an hour until there was any el that this led anywhere. They were about to turn back when Cyn noticed a bright light at what was possibly the end of the tunnel. She pointed it out to Draco who thought they should head toward it. Following this they soon reached the end of the tunnel. They walked out and saw an amazing place, the sort you would only expect to see in a dream.  
  
They saw cellophane flowers of yellow and green towering over their heads.  
  
"Hey look at those, Cyn," Draco said pointing to the flowers.  
  
"Never mind those. Look at that sky. " He looked up. The sky was made of what seemed to be marmalade. Even more amazing than that was what was stuck to it. John had somehow managed to get himself stuck up there.  
  
"Um Cyn, luv, how are we going to get him down? " Cyn didn't need to ansewer because at that moment John came falling down on their heads. Draco dove towards Cyn attempting to get her out of the way before John crushed her. 


	6. The Marmalade Sky

I own nothing except Jane ,Cyn, and Professor Black  
  
Chapter 6- John's Adventure  
  
"Draco what are you doing?" Cyn yelled as Draco shoved her to the ground. A second later John landed right where Cyn had been standing.  
  
"Nothing Cyn. I was just saving you from dying a horrible death, unless you wanted to be squashed by John. "  
  
"Actually I didn't. I was just a bit surprised. Thanks though," she said.  
  
"I'm all sticky!" John complained. Draco snorted. Cyn just smiled.  
  
"Honestly John, I don't know what you expected to happen. If you didn't want to get all sticky then why did you get yourself stuck up there?" she asked. He mumbled something about not meaning to get stuck.  
  
" Didn't quite catch that John," said Draco. John exploded.  
  
" I said I didn't do it on purpose you idiot! Why can't you just leave me alone, huh? You didn't just find out that you've been dead twenty years, did you? "he screamed.  
  
" John quit yelling at Draco. I'm the one who brought you out of the picture, remember? If you're gonna yell at anyone yell at me," she said to John, defending Draco, who was smirking. She was very refreshing. He usually had to deal with Pansy, who was exactly like her name. He enjoyed having a girlfriend who could break a nail and not even notice. Pansy only liked him for his money. Cyn didn't care about that, which was why he loved her. He let Cyn go on defending him. He liked her when she was angry. Of coarse, if Potter and his dream team had been there he wouldn't have let them see his girlfriend sticking up for him. They'd just tease him about it.  
  
"Draco, earth to Draco." He came back to earth when he realized Cyn was talking to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look!!" she screamed. She was pointing towards a troll that was heading straight for them! 


	7. The Troll Attacks

Disclaimer- I only own the characters I've made up.  
  
Sorry if my last chapter wasn't very good. I've written 5 chapters in one day and I'm running out of ideas. It might also have something to do with the fact that it's 1:00 A.M. I'll just shut up now and write the damn chapter.  
  
Chapter 7- The Troll  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Cyn screamed.  
  
" Um.run?" suggested Draco.  
  
" Good idea. John get of the ground you lazy git!" she yelled pulling him up and pulling him after her.  
  
"Quick, there's the tunnel, I think the troll is too big to fit there,' Draco called. Cyn didn't answer. He heard a scream and turned around. The troll had Cyn! John was no where to be seen. Oh he wished he'd paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts!  
  
"Stupify!" someone yelled. Draco turned around. There were Jane and Professor Black, along with Ringo, Paul, and George. Professor Black had stunned the troll and was now running to Cyn, who was lying on the ground unconcious. Apparently the troll had dropped her when he had been stunned.  
  
"Shit!" he heard Jane yell, who was running over to Cyn. The Beatles were off hiding in a nearby bush.  
  
"Harry look there's a troll," said a voice. Draco rolled his eyes. As if things weren't bad enough Potty and Weasel had to get themselves into it. Couldn't they mind their own business for once? Draco had no time to sulk about this though, as the spell was wearing off. The troll started coming towards him. Suddenly Granger was in front of him saying a spell she had probably read in one of those stupid books of hers.  
  
"GRANGER MOVE!!!" he yelled shoving her over. How humiliating would it be if he was rescued by one of Potter's little friends? He didn't want to find out. His mind raced, trying to remember how to defeat a troll. He couldn't, which really wasn't surprising, as he'd never really had a good Defense teacher. He decided to run for Potter's invisibility cloak, which was lying a few yards away from him. He ran and grabbed it, pulling it on. The troll was now very confused. Draco looked over to Potter. He was fuming at the fact that Draco had his cloak. Draco smirked. Now all he had to do was get out of here.  
  
Draco's hopes of escape were dashed as the troll turned and made his way toward the still unconcious Cyn.  
  
"Damn!" he couldn't let that stupid troll kill her. Her other so- called friends were too busy arguing about how to defeat the troll. He didn't have much time, he had to get there. The troll was right above her. He raised his club. 


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8 The Escape  
  
Draco, still under the invisibility cloak, raced toward Cyn. He grabbed her just before the troll's club came crashing down. He threw off Potter's cloak and ran towards the tunnel. He didn't stop until he was out of the forest. He set Cyn down on the ground. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"My head! What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing exciting, unless you count almost getting killed by a troll," he told her.  
  
" Where's Jane?"  
  
"Everyone's still in the forest. Potter came in and ruined everything. We would be back in the common room if it wasn't for that git!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Well we've got class tomorrow, so we better go back there. The other's can take care of themselves," she said sleepily. They went up to the common room and went to sleep. The others later followed suit.  
  
The next morning Cyn and Jane ran down to the Great Hall, having slightly overslept. Cyn took her seat next to Draco, who was scowling. Cyn realized why. Pansy was chattering non-stop to him throughout breakfast. Cyn had to leave. She couldn't stand Pansy. She got her books for class and headed for Potions. Little did she know, she was about to prove that it was possible for Snape to dislike a Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Sorry if this is kinda short, I'm suffering from a serious case of writers block. If anyone has any ideas please e-mail them to me.  
  
- Cyn James 


	9. Potions Class

Sorry about the chapters with the same name. Once again I screwed up when I was uploading them. Aren't I such a genius? Well, anyway here's chapter nine, let's hope I don't ruin it.  
  
Chapter 9- Potions Class  
  
Cyn ran down to the potions classroom. She took a seat next to Jane. Snape began by taking attendance. He stopped when he came to Cyn's name.  
  
"I wonder how you managed to get into Slytherin Miss James. Your parents were such Gryffindor egomaniacs. The sorting hat must have made a mistake," he said to her. She was silently fuming. How dare he insult he parents like that? Jane had to grab Cyn's wand away from her before she cursed Snape. Cyn was especially good at curses, and even more so when she was angry.  
  
Cyn tuned him out for the rest of the class. He asked a question about the potion he had been babbling on about and called on Cyn.  
  
"Miss James, what is the main ingredient of a sleeping potion? MISS JAMES! Pay attention" he shouted.  
  
"What, I didn't here you. I wasn't listening." Everyone was shocked that she would speak to him like that. Snape glared at her.  
  
"Maybe your attitude will change after you've served your detention scrubbing this room, Miss James," He said silkily. Cyn didn't appear to care. She was now drawing all over a piece of parchment. Snape couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"That's it! Go to see the headmaster right now! And twenty points from Slytherin. Cyn got up and walked out, leaving the entire class in shock. Snape had never taken points from Slytherin.  
  
Cyn was let into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Ah, Miss James, what can I do for you?" he asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Professor Snape sent me here because I was being rude. I couldn't help it. He was insulting my family sir, and I lost my temper. I really am sorry about it. I'll serve my detention and I'll even apologize to Professor Snape," she said to him.  
  
"Okay, as long as this doesn't happen again. You may go back to class."  
  
The rest of the day all anyone could talk about was how Snape had taken away points from Slytherin. It was likely the first time in his life.  
  
Later that night Cyn went down to serve her detention. She walked into the room, expecting to find Snape, but instead she found.. 


	10. The Detention

I'll say it now 'cause I think I'll forget later. Please review. Oh and I only claim the characters I made up.  
  
Chapter 9-Detention  
  
Instead of Snape sitting at the desk it was Draco. He smirked.  
  
"Um Draco, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Snape had to go to some sort of meeting, so he sent me to make sure you served your detention," he explained. It wasn't that hard to believe, as Draco was Snape's favorite student..  
  
" So, what am I supposed to do. You aren't really gonna make me scrub this whole room, are you?" she asked. Draco smirked again.  
  
"I might," he said.  
  
" Well you better help me do it, 'cause if you don't your statis as boy- friend is in jeopardy," Cyn told him.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"All right then. You scrub, I'll watch," he was really beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"That isn't helping."  
  
"I know, I'm just being difficult. Well, get scrubbing!" Cyn did scrub. Draco heard her muttering something about what happened to mean boys who liked to watch their girl-friends suffer. He realized he better help. Knowing her temper it was possible that she might make good on her threat. He picked up a sponge and started scrubbing the walls. He hoped Snape didn't come back. Draco would definitely have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Cyn stopped for a minute to rest. She looked over toward Draco, who was hard at work scrubbing one of the walls. She knew he would help her if she threatened him. It was the only way to get him to do any real work. She continued scrubbing the floor until it couldn't possibly become any cleaner. At about the same time Draco finished the walls.  
  
" How are we supposed to get the ceiling?" she asked him, wiping her soapy hands on her robes.  
  
"That's easy. Wingardium Leviosa!" he said and pointed his wand at Cyn. She floated up to the ceiling, sponge in hand. An hour later she had finally finished. She floated down.  
  
" Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Cyn, as long as you don't tell anyone. It would spoil my image," Cyn threw a sponge at him. Unfortunately, soap got all over the floor and this time Draco would not help. It was a good thing too, because right as she was finishing up Snape walked in.  
  
"Thank you Draco, you may leave now. You too James." The two nodded and ran off to the Slytherin common room, only to be greeted by Pansy Parkinson, who grabbed Cyn and held a wand to her throat. She glared menacingly at Draco. 


	11. Pansy's Assination Attempt

Disclaimer- I claim Cyn, Jane, and Prof. Black, nothing else.  
  
Chapter 11- Pansy  
  
  
  
" Pansy what are you doing?!" Draco shouted. Pansy continued to glare at him.  
  
"Getting rid of the slut. Now I swear Draco that if you don't break up with this boy-friend stealing piece of trash right now I'll kill her." She dug the wand into Cyn's neck, holding her firmly in place with her other arm.  
  
"Pansy be reasonable."  
  
"No you be reasonable. I've been your girlfriend for five years and she just waltzes in and steals you away." Pansy was being crazy. Draco didn't know what to do. Pansy had her back to the girl's dormitories so she didn't see Jane come down. Draco made eye contact with her signaling he to help. Jane nodded and got her wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Jane yelled. Pansy dropped to the ground, freeing Cyn.  
  
"What is her problem?" Cyn asked, rubbing the spot where Pansy had dug her wand into her neck.  
  
"Pansy wants to be rich. She wants to marry me so that she can get all of my family's money. To tell you the truth, the very idea of it makes me want to vomit," Draco explained.  
  
"Well I'm not sleeping in the same room as that crazy maniac tonight. Jane could you go get me a blanket?" Jane nodded and went to get Cyn a blanket.  
  
"Cyn, Pansy's kinda out here too. If you're gonna stay here tonight then we better get her up to the dorm."  
  
"Yeah. C'mon, help me get her up.  
  
"But I can't go in there, it's the girl's dorm," Draco protested. Cyn laughed.  
  
"Since when have rules stopped you?" she said. Draco grinned.  
  
"True," he said and lifted Pansy up. With a little help from Cyn he managed to get Pansy to her bed.  
  
" Well now that that's over with do you need anything else?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she answered. Draco smirked.  
  
"You sure no trolls are gonna attack you if I leave you by yourself?" he asked. This resulted in Cyn gently punching him.  
  
"Oh go to bed," Cyn told him, laughing.  
  
"Of coarse, your highness," he said, adding a bow for effect. He then kissed her gently and went off to his dorm.(note that Jane has brought Cyn a blanket and gone to bed sometime during all this)  
  
Draco plopped himself down on his bed. He was drifting off to sleep when a scream rang out.  
  
  
  
(Oooh, another cliff -hanger. I am evil aren't I) 


	12. Enter the Muggles

Disclaimer- You know the drill- I own the few characters that I created and of coarse the plot.  
  
Chapter 12- Muggles  
  
Lights went on. Soon the Slytherin common room was filled with people wanting to know what had happened. Draco was the last to get there.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Crabbe. He pointed to the screaming form of Pansy. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Spider again?" he said. Crabbe nodded. He turned to Jane, who was standing next to him.  
  
"I wonder who keeps putting them in her bed," he said to her. She grinned mischievously. Everyone went back up to their rooms, grumbling.  
  
The next morning the owls fluttered down to deliver the mail. Cyn laughed as Harry's owl landed on his breakfast, splattering him with an assortment of food in the process. She watched as he read the letter. His face grew serious. He began to talk to Ron and Hermione. Suddenly Dumbledore got up. The Great Hall grew quiet.  
  
"I regret to inform you that Lord Voldemort has began taking muggles as Death Eaters. It appears that he now hopes to rule both the wizarding and muggle worlds. He is using them to brew potions while he sends his witches and wizards on murder missions. We know only that the first muggle to join up was one Dudley Dursley, and whatever else I have just told you. We will keep you posted," he announced. Cyn now understood why Harry had grown so serious. She realized it must be hard knowing your own relatives had joined the opposition. She resolved to talk to him later, whether Draco liked it or not. He didn't like that she had Gryffindor friends, but that was too bad for him.  
  
She checked her schedule. Defense first, with the Gryffindors. Cyn suddenly remembered the Beatles. She wondered what Jane's mum had done with them. She grabbed her bag and walked off toward the Defense classroom. Draco caught up with her.  
  
"Aren't you gonna wait for your incredibly good-looking boyfriend before you go running to class?" he said. She grinned.  
  
"No,"she laughed, and ran off. He followed her. They took their seats and waited for Professor Black to arrive. They were in for a shock. Professor Black didn't come, instead someone else walked into the classroom. It was..  
  
  
  
I have to stop with these mean cliff-hangers. Honestly, I'm awful. How do I live with myself. Review or I'll stop writing. Just kidding, couldn't do that if I wanted to. Oh well. R*E*V*I*E*W!!! 


	13. 4 Fab Teachers and Indiana Jones

Hey everyone- The old chapter 13 made no sense at all. I mean I left you guys hanging and then posted something totally different. Sorry about that.. anyway here's the new chapter. 13. The old one will be back as a different chapter. Here I go rambling on again.here's the story- oh and anything good belongs to J.K. Rowling except of coarse, the wonderful Beatles.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13- 4 Fab Teachers and Indiana Jones  
  
Everybody stared in shock. Instead of Professor Black in walked four lads named John, Paul, George, and Ringo. Draco smirked and looked over at Cyn. She was grinning like mad. He loved the Beatles, but he was beginning to wonder if her obsession with them was healthy.  
  
"A one, two, three, FOWA!!!" John shouted. Magically instruments appeared and the Beatles played Magical Mystery Tour. Cheers erupted and they bowed and the instruments disappeared.  
  
"Hey mates, what was it that bird told us to do?" Paul asked. Ringo thought for a moment.  
  
"She said something-" Suddenly George broke into song, cutting him off.  
  
"Something in the way she walks-"  
  
"Shut up guys!!" shouted Hermione. She turned to Paul.  
  
"John, you guys are-"  
  
"I'm not John!" he explained. Draco's smirk turned into a broad grin. Granger got something wrong! Now maybe Cyn would realize that the Gryffindors were idiots.  
  
"Hey I get to teach a class! I've always wanted to do that. Now what year did I write the song, Yesterday?" John asked. Cyn raised her hand.  
  
"Um,Paul wrote that," she informed him. Suddenly Pshe seemed to be mainly talking about Professor Black burst in.  
  
" Sorry I'm late. I was looking for these four," she said, pointing angrily towards the Beatle.  
  
"Please, please can we stay?" whined Paul getting down on his knees. She just glared at them coldly.  
  
"GO!!" she screamed. Jane was especially surprised. Jenna Black never lost her temper. She could keep her cool in every situation. She soon found out why she was so out of character. Her mother's features began to change until standing write in front of them was Lucious Malfoy, his wand turned to Harry.  
  
"Avada-" Suddenly he was knocked to the floor by Ringo, followed by John grabbing Lucious's wand with a whip. Indiana Jones music starts to play as Paul whips out a gun from his coat, that resembled Indy's remarkably. Meanwhile, George sits, studying the grail diary.  
  
The students all ran out of the classroom, only three remained, Cyn, Jane, and Draco.  
  
They watched as the Beatles beat up Draco's dad, cheering them on.(Draco too)  
  
The cheering stopped when a scream rang out, followed by cold, mirthless laughter. Everyone stopped and turned around. . (and saw a blue meanie,aaaah. Just kidding)  
  
  
  
Another cliff-hanger!! (fits of evil laughter)  
  
R~E~V~I~E~W 


	14. Attack of the Killer Yoko(Ono!)

I claim only that which I created.  
  
Chapter 14- The Attack of the Killer Yoko  
  
Standing at the back of the room was the scariest thing imaginable, Yoko Ono! (Sorry to those who actually like her) Behind her stood Darth Vader and Darth Maul, lightsabers blazing. Jane ran behind Paul, her favorite, screaming. The Beatles abandoned their Indiana Jones garb and went for a more Star Wars type look. John was dressed in a costume much resembling that of young Obi-Wan Kenobi. Paul had opted for the Han Solo look. Ringo now had on a Chewbacca costume and George was dressed as Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Positions lads!" shouted John, drawing a blue lightsaber. They all took different positions in the room. John was guarding Cyn; Paul was standing in front of Jane with his blaster drawn, ready to blast anyone who came near. George and Ringo were guarding Draco. Yoko lunged toward John.  
  
"Back you evil tarantula!" he shouted, lunging at her with his lightsaber. Paul was basting like mad at Darth Maul, who was attempting to attack Jane. Suddenly Darth Vader moved in to try to get Draco. His plans were foiled as he was passed back and forth from George to Ringo.  
  
Yoko was losing against John, so resorted to her most dangerous weapon. She began to sing. Everyone, including her two henchmen stopped what they were doing to cover their ears. Windows shattered and a cold wind rushed in. She stopped singing and the room was silent. (This is where the tumbleweed rolls by.) John took this opportunity to destroy her with his lightsaber. As he slashed through her time stopped. Darth Vader, Darth Maul, and Yoko all disappeared and the windows returned to normal, including the Beatles. Cyn, Jane and Draco went over to where the Beatles were standing.  
  
"Thanks guys," Jane said.  
  
" And once again we have proven that nothing is Beatle-proof!" said John. Suddenly they disappeared with a poof of purple smoke.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned and please remember to review 


	15. The Evil Prank

Disclaimer-I own all original characters in this story, otherwise I own nothing so don't even bother to sue me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - The Evil Prank  
  
John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr had disappeared in a whiff of smoke. No one knew where they had gone, but Cyn was determined to find out. She had no time to do this since she had to go to Potions. Draco was walking silently beside her. He turned to her and said," Cyn I don't think we should see each other anymore." Cyn flipped out.  
  
" What do you mean you you idiot?! You're the one who wanted to date! You make me sick!" she spat and stormed off, but not before throwing a couple of heavy books his way. Draco couldn't have cared less about how she felt, it was the bleeding nose, which he was sure was broken, that was really getting to him. While Cyn went to the common room, Draco headed straight for the hospital wing.  
  
Jane witnessed all this and slapped herself on the forehead. Her hilariously funny prank had just blown up in her face. She was so stupid to forget to put the love potion into their food this morning. Now they were at each other's throats. Oh she was gonna get it when she told Cyn about her little 'harmless' prank. She was almost scared to go down to the common room that night, knowing what she had to do. She decided to go talk to Hermione, who usually knew what to do. Jane headed for the library to find Hermione.  
  
Jane went to the library and to her surprise she wasn't there.(oh my God!! Hermione not in the library!!) Instead of Hermione she found..  
  
  
  
Sorry, I wouldn't have made it sooo short, but I couldn't resist the oppurtunity for a cliff-hanger. ( Oh I love being evil, really, I can be worse than You Know Who! 


	16. Sirius

Hey, sorry about all the cliffies, I'm just evil like that. It gives me a sense of power.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16-Sirius  
  
Instead of Hermione she found Sirius Black talking to the Beatles. She went behind a bookshelf to listen.  
  
"You boys really can't go around acting like muggle movie characters. The only reason you are able to do all that is because when that girl brought you out of that picture you got powers for some reason," Sirius told them.  
  
Well I have one question," said Paul.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I am Sirius Black. My wife owled me to ask if I could try to reason with you," he explained.  
  
"What do you mean reason with us?! We are perfectly reasonable. C'mon boys, lets show him how reasonable we can be!" John said angrily. A second later they were dressed all in black, with sunglasses to match. John jumped into the air ready to kick Sirius. He froze in mid-air (think Matrix people) He was about to kick him when Sirius ducked. Cyn jumped out from her hiding place.  
  
"John what do you think you're doing?!" she screamed. John looked down and fell flat on his face. Paul sniggered.  
  
"I think he didn't get his coffee this morning," Ringo told her. She groaned in annoyance and ran to the kitchen. She returned with a vat of steaming coffee. George took it and gave it to John, who was shaking like mad from withdrawal. George handed him the coffee, which John promptly gulped down.  
  
"That's better," he said. Paul groaned. John's stupid coffee addiction was really getting annoying. Sirius turned to Cyn.  
  
Where's Jenna's office, I need to talk to her. "(Remember Professor Black's name was Jenna)  
  
Cyn told him and watched as he turned into a dog and went in the direction of Professor Black's office.  
  
"Hey Cyn, I need to talk to you." Cyn turned around and saw Jane. She nodded and motioned for Jane to sit down. The Beatles took this opportunity to leave. 


	17. Reactions

Chapter 17-- Reactions  
  
  
  
Cyn and Jane sat down at one of the many library tables. Jane told Cyn everything and soon regretted it. After that talk Jane had a broken nose, a sprained wrist, and several other injuries. Needless to say, she joined Draco in the hospital wing with the lame excuse that she had fallen down the stairs. When Jenna and Sirius Black heard she was in the hospital wing they went down to see her. They listened to her explanation of how it had happened and left soon after. Sirius turned to his wife.  
  
"Well Jenna, I think this little incident explains why she got into Slytherin. Honestly, I really don't blame Cyn for beating her up."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!" she said disapprovingly.  
  
"What, she did o it. Think about it. How would you react if someone did that to you?" Jenna couldn't answer this, which only made Sirius look at her smugly. Sometimes he could act worse than a child!  
  
Jane's next task was to tell Draco, who was furious and began silently plotting how to get her back for this. It would mean he'd have to talk to Cyn, but that wouldn't be so bad. He suddenly realized that he liked Cyn even without the potion, it had just rushed things a bit. He told Madam Pomfrey that he felt better and went in search of a certain blond haired girl called Cyn, skillfully avoiding Jane, who he felt fully deserved what she got.  
  
When he got to the common room he found no one there except the one person he least wanted to see on any occasion, Pansy Parkinson. He groaned and was about to leave but she saw him and pulled him back in.  
  
"Draco don't you want to stay with me?" she asked, twirling a strand of brown hair that Draco thought was nowhere near as pretty as Cyn's ash blond. He pushed Pansy away.  
  
"I'd rather hang out with a Gryffindor than you!" he spat, and left the common room, only to crash head on with the four Beatles, who were dressed as..  
  
  
  
Review and tell me who they should be dressed as this time 


	18. The Evil Teddy Bear

Thanx ksha2222 for coming up with the Beatles's attire during this chapter.  
  
Chapter 18- The Evil Teddy Bear  
  
  
  
Draco ran head on into the four Beatles. They were wearing dark green tunics, brown boots, and green tights. They each had a sword and bow and arrows. John got up and drew his sword and pointed it at Draco. He was about to chop his head off when Ringo pulled his arm away.  
  
"John what are you doing?!" Paul exclaimed. John was all shaking again. George held out his hand and said, "Coffee," a house elf hurried over with a steaming mug of coffee, which was promptly shoved down John's throat.  
  
"Aaaah, the joy of coffee," said John and sat down to write a book about coffee.  
  
"EEEEEEEEK!" he screamed. Draco looked down to see that John had sat on the point of his sword. He ran away screaming. John and Paul ran after him, George was too busy playing with his bow and arrows. He pulled the string back and shot at the person coming down the hall, and almost killed Pansy. (Would that be such a terrible loss?) Well the arrow kept on zooming until it hit a blue meanie! Suddenly blue meanie's swarmed around them. The other three Beatles came to the rescue. Paul slashing with his sword at the meanies. Ringo stopped what he was doing when he realized that he had a hole in his pocket. He took it out and through it at the meanies. They disappeared. As soon as this happened the Beatles turned into bananas in pajamas and went down the nearest staircase, chasing an evil psychotic teddy bear that had appeared, holding a machine gun. They were about halfway down the stairs when it turned around.  
  
"Hasta La Vista, BABY!" it said and aimed its gun. (A/N- I really could leave a cliffhanger here.ducks tomatoes thrown.. All right I won't) Suddenly the Beatles turned into ninjas. Ringo kicked the gun out of his stuffed paw. POP! The teddy bear was gone. In his place stood Dennis Finch from the muggle show, Just Shoot Me! (A/N Can ya tell I'm watchin T.V?)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed and tore down the stairs. Sometime during all this chaos Cyn had ended up there. She turned to Draco at the same time they both said, "We need to talk and in the midst of all the calamity, turned and walked into the common room.  
  
  
  
I know I always write short chapters and leave you poor people with cliffhangers, but I have to go clean the kitchen, sorry. 


	19. Monty Python

Hey guys I only own the three characters I made up and the part about the cockatoo is from Mad About You. I also own none of the Monty Python stuff or Harry Potter stuff, and I wish I owned the Beatles.  
  
Chapter 19- Monty Python  
  
Draco and Cyn sat in the common room plotting ways to get back at Jane when suddenly a cockatoo flew in.  
  
"What's he doing here?!" asked Draco in surprise.  
  
"Well you left the window wide open!" she said.  
  
"Since when is that an invitation to exotic birds? What if I left the door open? Would a cougar walk in?" he asked her. Cyn just sighed.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna get rid of it?" she asked. Draco called in his cat Sauron.  
  
"Here, get rid of it." Sauron just stood there looking at it.  
  
"What do I pay you for?" Draco asked the cat, who just looked at him. Draco decided to ignore the cat and get on with their plotting.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do? She's your cousin and I don't know her as well."  
  
Cyn looked thoughtful. She really wasn't sure of the best way to get her back. Then it hit her.  
  
" I've got it! All we have to do is lock her in a room with Brittany Spears!" she told him.  
  
"That is just cruel, I mean I wouldn't even put Potter through that," said Draco. Cyn had to agree. It was a very harsh punishment. Of course, now they would have to think of something else. She really had no other ideas.  
  
"Why don't we go find the Beatles and ask them?" she suggested.  
  
"Good idea," and with that they left the common room, followed by a cockatoo. Unfortunately Draco left the door open and a cougar walked in. This went unnoticed by both Cyn and Draco.  
  
They were walking down the halls searching for the Beatles when they heard voices coming from a classroom that had been empty for years. They listened closely. This is what they heard.  
  
"Behold the Thumb of Doom and the evil Pinky of Death! Hahahaha, nothing can defeat me!" it sounded an awful lot like Ringo so they peered in. Standing on top of a desk was Ringo. He was attempting to poke John's eyes out, but Paul, who kept tickling Ringo and throwing his aim off, protected John. George was just sitting there reading the grail diary from Indiana Jones. He seemed very absorbed in it. Cyn and Draco decided it might not be the best idea to interrupt them and went back to the common room, still unaware that a cockatoo was following them. They were in for quite a shock when they reached the Slytherin common room. What they saw was a cougar giving Pansy Parkinson a therapy session. This also seemed not the best thing to interrupt so they turned to go to the library and discovered that there was a cockatoo hovering behind them. Suddenly it turned into Brittany Spears and started singing. Draco and Cyn turned and ran faster than they ever had, only to end up crashing into Yoko Ono and her henchmen. They were cornered. There was only one thing that could save them now, the Killer Bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail!! Of course what did come was quite unexpected.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" said Cyn.  
  
"Well it's not like I expected the Spanish Inquisition!" he told her.  
  
"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!!" shouted the Spanish Inquisition. They continued, "Our two key weapons are surprise and our are devotion to the Pope wearing pretty red outfits, Damn! You, come with me, you're to the dungeon to see if you can survive the Comfy Pillow!"  
  
"The Comfy Pillows?!" Draco and Cyn shouted in unison. They were dragged downstairs and into the dungeon.  
  
Later in the dungeon:  
  
Two henchmen grab two comfy pillows and whack Draco and Cyn with them. They start laughing insanely about how stupid this is of them. The leader yells, "So you think you're so smart that you survived the comfy pillows, bring in The Comfy Chair!" the two henchmen looked at their leader in confusion.  
  
"Not the Comfy Chair!" they screamed.  
  
"Go and get it!" their leader shouted. Two minutes later the henchmen return with a puffy looking chair that was covered in roses. They plopped Cyn and Draco into it. The later said, "This is the Comfy Chair! You will stay down here for two days with only tea and crumpets at twelve o'clock, with complimentary gruel for supper, which actually looks like the finest lobster in all of England!" Thus, they stayed like this for two days with only tea and crumpets at twelve and complimentary gruel for supper.  
  
  
  
Probably my longest chapter. Thanx to Evil Choco Kitty, who told me what the Spanish Inquisition says. Also, thanx to her cousin for coming up with the pinky of doom and the thumb of death. 


	20. Chaos!

I was gonna post this sooner but mum deleted it. Being the pathetic thing that I am, I have been sobbing for the last hour and then spent some time being utterly disgusted with how pathetic I am. It really is my fault because I didn't tell her to save it before she closed out. Well, there's my excuse for why this didn't get posted sooner.  
  
Chapter 20, which can never be as good as the original chapter 20, but I'll try to make up for it by making this long and by shutting the Hell up!  
  
Chapter 20- Chaos  
  
After being released from the Spanish Inquisition with one last whack from a Comfy Pillow, they were free. They decided to go to the common room to have a little 'chat' with Jane. Of course, their troubles weren't anywhere near over. (Do to the fact that I like to watch them suffer.) They had barely reached the top of the stairs when they were attacked by blue meanies, led by Yoko Ono and her equal in inability, Brittany Spears! (Scary huh?) At this horrible sight Draco fainted and Cyn had to carry him as she fled. She ran until she could barely breathe and stopped in front of the portrait of a fat lady. Cyn remembered Hermione telling her that the Gryffindor common room was behind a portrait like this. She begged the Fat Lady to let them in but she refused. The Fat Lady changed her mind when she saw the two scary women running towards them. She immediately swung open, allowing Cyn to climb in with Draco still on her back. The portrait shut as soon as the two had gotten into the room and then ran to a portrait on the other side of Hogwarts, far from Yoko and Brittany.  
  
The Gryffindors weren't pleased to have Draco Malfoy in their common room, but they felt that they owed Cyn for the beating she had given him when he had broken up with her. The only other Slytherins they would have tolerated were Jane, being Cyn's cousin, and Blaise Zabini, who was responsible for putting a snake in Pansy Parkinson's bag last week. They had all been quite amused when she discovered it. She had shrieked louder than a banshee and Professor Black had taken points off of Slytherin because it had annoyed her so much. They agreed to let the two stay until Draco woke up, as they didn't want him in their common room on any occasion.  
  
Cyn to told them how they had had to escape from the two evil women. At the part where Draco fainted several had to leave, including Ron, because they couldn't keep from cracking up. Harry was only able to keep his composure because Hermione had threatened to turn him into something nasty if he laughed.  
  
Later that evening Cyn sat telling Hermione what had happened with the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
"So then Draco said 'well it's not like I expected the Spanish Inquisition' and-"  
  
"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our two key weapons are surprise, and our devotion to the Pope wearing pretty red outfits. Damn!" said the Spanish Inquisition. The only reason Hermione and Cyn weren't captured was because a killer bunny rabbit, which tore the Spanish Inquisition to bits, rescued them. At this point Draco woke up, and the Beatles burst in.  
  
"Help me if you can I'm feeling down," said John.  
  
"And I do appreciate you being 'round," said Paul  
  
"Help me get my feet back on the ground," said Ringo  
  
"Won't ya please, please help me?" said George. Draco, Cyn, and Hermione looked at them in confusion. Hermione asked them what was going on. John answered her.  
  
"The evil tarantula lady is back! I'm scared!" he cried.  
  
"I want me mum!" Whined Ringo, blowing his nose. Hermione sighed, this was turning out to be a long night. It also didn't help that Ron had come in dressed as a porcupine and was calling,  
  
"Dinsdale? Dinsdale?" (a/n lots of Monty python references here, huh?) The only thing that kept Hermione sane was the knowledge that she could tell her therapist, the cougar, about all this and he might prescribe some wonder drug to make her forget this ever happened. What was even worse was that the killer bunny rabbit was chewing up the entire common room and there were blue meanies trying to force their way inside. Her head started swimming and she fainted right on top of the killer bunny rabbit, who had been about to bite her feet off.  
  
Draco was trying desperately to get John off of Cyn, who had a coffee stain on her shoes that John was attempting to lick because he was suffering from coffee withdrawl again. Ron was still trying to find Dinsdale and to top it off, the Beatles (excluding John) were singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. In short, chaos reined supreme.  
  
  
  
How was that? Review and tell me people. If you don't I'll stick Yoko and Brittany on you! Mwahahahahahaha!! I am sooo evil!!  
  
*R*E*V*I*E*W* or else!! 


	21. Incase I confused you...

This is just in case I've confused anyone with my lousy descriptions of things in the story  
  
Jane and Cyn are cousins  
  
2. Sirius and Professor Jenna Black are Jane's parents  
  
3.Jane is called Jane Murray rather than Jane Black because her mum didn't want people to be prejudiced against her for what they thought Sirius did  
  
4. Draco and Cyn were dating because Jane was slipping love potion in their food  
  
5. Brittany Spears and Yoko Ono are evil  
  
6. The Beatles acquired magical powers when they came out of the picture  
  
7. The cougar that walked in is the therapist to all characters in the story  
  
8. I am insane  
  
9. If you don't review me you will be attacked by Brittany Spears and Yoko Ono  
  
10. This is just being written because some of my friends were confused  
  
11. If you like Brittany Spears you belong in a mental institution  
  
12. If you don't like the Beatles you belong in a mental institution  
  
13. The Spanish Inquisition is not dead even though they were murdered by a killer bunny rabbit  
  
  
  
this was just for the few readers who may be slightly confused. 


	22. The Return of the Spanish Inquisition

I claim nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Spanish Inquisition belongs to Monty Python.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The Spanish Inquisition Returns  
  
Scene: Cyn is telling the Cougar (her therapist) what happened with the Spanish Inquistion.  
  
"So then Draco said that he hadn't expected the Spanish Inquisiton and then these guys come in and-"  
  
[The cardinals burst in]  
  
"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! Amongst our weaponry are such diverse elements as: fear, surprise, ruthless efficiency, an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope, and nice red uniforms - Oh damn! I can't say it - you'll have to say it!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" You'll have to say the bit about 'Our chief weapons are ..."  
  
" I couldn't do that... "  
  
"Argh! We'll have to do it again!" one of them screamed  
  
"I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition," said Cyn, obliging them.  
  
[ [The cardinals enter]  
  
" Er.... Nobody...um...."  
  
"Expects..."  
  
" Expects... Nobody expects the...um...the Spanish...um..."  
  
"Inquisition."  
  
" I know, I know! Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition. In fact, those who do expect -"  
  
" Our chief weapons are..."  
  
" Our chief weapons are...um...er..."  
  
" Surprise..."  
  
" Surprise and -"  
  
" Okay, stop. Stop. Stop there - stop there. Stop. Phew! Ah! ... our chief weapons are surprise...blah blah blah. Cardinal, read the charges."  
  
" You are hereby charged that you did on diverse dates commit heresy against the Holy Church. 'My old man said follow the-"  
  
" That's enough."  
  
[" Now, how do you plead?"  
  
" We're innocent," said Cyn.  
  
[DIABOLICAL LAUGHTER]  
  
" We'll soon change your mind about that!"  
  
[DIABOLICAL ACTING]  
  
" Fear, surprise, and a most ruthless-- Ooooh! Now, Cardinal -- the rack!"  
  
( One of them produces a plastic-coated dish-drying rack.)  
  
" You....Right! Tie her down. "  
  
[They make a pathetic attempt to tie her on to the drying rack]  
  
"Right! How do you plead?"  
  
" Innocent," said Cyn.  
  
" Ha! Right! Cardinal, give the rack [oh dear] give the rack a turn. "  
  
" I...."  
  
"I know, I know you can't. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to try and ignore your crass mistake."  
  
" I..."  
  
" It makes it all seem so stupid."  
  
" Shall I...?"  
  
"No, just pretend for God's sake. Ha! Ha! Ha! "  
  
[Turns an imaginary handle on the side of the dish-rack]  
  
Just when things looked their darkest the Beatles rushed in and saved Cyn. The cougar had left to see a different patient. 


	23. Lord of the Rings

Hey! I'm back! Well, here I go.  
  
  
  
After all the trouble with the Spanish Inquisition Cyn thought she was done with adventures, until during Transfiguration class Draco accidentally turned himself into Orlando Bloom dressed as Legolas from The Lord of the Rings. What made it worse was that Neville started talking about evil herbivores who ate more the n they should so that the other herbivores would have less. Cyn didn't mind the Orlando Bloom thing so much, but Neville was just plain annoying! Professor McGonnagal wasn't there that day so they had The Beatles playing a few songs for them instead.  
  
Later that day Draco/Orlando sat in the Slytherin common room talking to Cyn. He almost left when Pansy came up to him and started being all flirty. When he pushed her away she became furious and turned into Sauron. At this moment throughout the school people were transformed into various Lord of the Rings characters. Cyn turned into Arwen and Jane became Galadriel. Harry turned into Frodo, Ron followed as Sam Gamgee. Colin and Dennis Creevy became Merry and Pippin. Most of the Slytherins were transformed into hideous Orcs and the Beatles became ring-wraiths (I know, their not evil, but I wanted to do something unexpected) Dumbledore went through very little change becoming Gandalf. Hermione turned into the least expected character, she turned into Aragorn. (No Arwen/Aragorn romance here!) Now Hogwarts had all these book characters running amuck, which wasn't helpful when the minister of magic unexpectedly turned up.  
  
  
  
Hey people, I'm getting a brand new computer! Yay! As soon as it comes I will be back to my usual standards, writing like there's no tomorrow!! Joy reins supreme. Oh and sorry this chapter is shorter then hell. 


	24. Back to Normal

All right I'm not bothering with all the disclaimer crap. We all know what I do and do not own, so here's the next chapter.  
  
Fudge walked into Dumbledore's office only to find the shock of his life. Gandalf the wizard was sitting in the office along with the four Beatles, who were still in their twenties. This was understandably a bit much for him to take. A muggle book character sitting in the Headmaster's office with four Beatles, two of who were dead while the others were in their late fifties/early sixties. To make matters worse Yoko Ono burst in with a machine gun and her trusty sidekick Brittany Spears. Well Fudge did thew only possible thing he could do, circumstances being what they were. He turned on his heel and ran faster then you would have thought was humanly possible. He ended up crashing into Draco/Legalese/Orlando Bloom. This on top of everything else about did it for Fudge. He collapsed onto the floor, sobbing his head off. He began to play with his bowler hat, which was green to match his robes. Legolas (let's just call him that, it's easier then Draco/Legolas/Orlando Bloom. Well now I've ruined my sentence so I'll start it again.) Legolas tried to help him up, but wasn't very successful, Fudge just slapped him away, so he decided to leave. He ran into Arwen (who is really Cyn) on the way downstairs. She listened to him relate what had just happened.  
  
"Well it seems like he's lost his mind. What would you expect him to do?" she asked reasonably. Unfortunately he had to say that fateful sentence.  
  
"Well it's not like I expected the Spanish Inquisition." (Just wait all you people who think this is getting old!) The Spanish Inquisition burst in.  
  
"Nobody expects th-" SLAP! Arwen (You know she's Cyn right?) did not even let them finish their sentence. She began whispering something in elfish and right as she finished a flood came down the hall. It swept the Spanish Inquisition away and disappeared soon after they were gone. Arwen turned to Legolas.  
  
"Man, they were annoying! Ugh, I wish those gits would disappear off the face of the earth!"  
  
She was very annoyed. Before she could go on Fudge ran in.  
  
"I'm covered in bees!" he screamed. (For those who don't get the reference: It's part of a comedy routine by British comedian Eddie Izzard.)  
  
` Arwen had had quite enough. She grabbed Legolas and dragged him out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Arwen, what's going on?" he asked in confusion. Arwen didn't answer. Now he was getting worried. He was going to say something but she stopped at a stream and pushed him in before he was able to tell her he thought she was overreacting. He looked at himself and realized he was back to being Draco Malfoy. Arwen jumped in and soon turned back into Cyn.  
  
"That is so much better. I love the Lord of the Rings books, but I really prefer to stay in my own body and not go changing into the characters!" she said to him. Draco agreed. Of coarse, they still had the rest of the school to change back. He was grateful to be back to normal, but how they were gonna get the rest of the school to this stream and back to normal. Well, he wouldn't mind leaving Pansy, Granger, and Potty and Weasel like that, and maybe the rest of the Gryffindors. He knew they couldn't do that, but he could still dream. He looked down at his reflection. He looked good in elfish clothes! (A/N they keep the elfish clothes they got when they changed into the characters.)  
  
  
  
Well thus ends another chapter! Review and tell me what you think. 


	25. The New Marauders

Hey, I'm gonna make an attempt at being serious for once, if ya don't like that, don't worry, I probably won't succeed.  
  
Chapter- Whatever (By now does it really matter? I have gone passed too many chapters at this point!  
  
  
  
The next Defense Against the Dark Arts class Draco noticed that Professor Black had a big black dog with her. No one ever saw her without that dog after that. Jane was of course very embarrassed by the fact that her father was a dog. Well, not exactly a dog, but still. Cyn found Jane's embarrassment silly. She personally found the fact that her uncle was an animagus very gear (my attempt at Beatle talk!)  
  
"Bullocks!!" she shouted. Pansy had just knocked over her bag, spilling the contents everywhere.  
  
"Oh sorry, was that you're bag?" Pansy asked, trying to sound innocent. Cyn just gave her such a nasty look that Jane thought even Draco Malfoy had never looked nastier. Cyn was looking very dangerous and Pansy was scared. It was actually quite amusing. Pansy was scared stiff. Draco was quite amused, ands grateful. Pansy had actually stopped flirting for a moment and just watched in terror as Cyn raised her wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Pansy floated into the air, Cyn using her wand to move Pansy until she was almost outside the common room window. Cyn was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice Blaise Zabini applauding, followed closely by the other Slytherins who all found Pansy annoying and repulsive.  
  
"Watch out for the big rocks Pansy," said Cyn and dropped her wand, causing Pansy to fall out the window. Unfortunately, she missed the big rocks and landed in a pile of leaves that Hagrid had raked into a pile.  
  
"Thanks Cyn, Pansy had that coming to her for a long time now," said Blaise. They got to talking and became friends after that, united by their hatred for Pansy. She, Cyn, Jane, and Draco soon became like the marauders of their generation. Draco personally enjoyed the time that they enlisted Ginny, being a friend of Hermione, who was a friend of Cyn and therefore expectable by Draco, (lots of commas there) to change Ron's shampoo to green hair dye. After this prank Ron's hair was green for a month. Needless to say, much of that time was spent hiding away from everyone, and when he couldn't hide he was wearing a hat to cover the green hair. John, Paul, George, and Ringo were having a great time making fun of him. Draco and Cyn couldn't walk by without sniggering. Blaise felt a bit guilty, and Jane had been against the whole thing. Jane thought they should have done it to Harry. No one listened to her though. Cyn had a sneaking suspicion that Jane liked him. She had a wonderful time teasing her about it. Everything seemed to finally be back to normal, or as normal as things got at Hogwarts, until someone said,  
  
"It's not like I expected the Spanish Inquisition!"  
  
Well, that's as serious as this fic gets. What d'ya think? Should I end it here, continue it, write a sequel, what? If you don't review I'll end it right now. I'm week, I might not be able to. Oh well.  
  
  
  
~*R~*E~*V~*I~*E~*W~* 


End file.
